


your eyes that i saw, the lips that kissed me

by BinaWrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Practice Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaWrites/pseuds/BinaWrites
Summary: Jackson is helping Jinyoung practice for the kissing scenes in his new drama. Who can blame them for taking things a bit further?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	your eyes that i saw, the lips that kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> so remember when jinyoung said jackson helped him practice for his kissing scenes? well, i couldn't help but wonder (as i'm sure we all have at some point) how that actually went. so i visited a friend's dms and spewed this nonsense, and when i read it over after i realized i liked it? so i cleaned it up a bit and decided to share it :)
> 
> be warned: since i wrote this over discord, it's a slightly different writing style than my usual. it's a bit more conversational (because it was part of a conversation) and i don't really stick to one POV. but it's fun! at least, i think it's fun. so i hope you have fun reading it!
> 
> special thank you to my sweet friend léna for indulging me while i spammed her with this at 1am <3

“Trust me, Jinyoung-ah, everything looks different on camera,” Jackson insists, his expression earnest. “We _have_ to film it.”

“Fine, but we need to delete the videos after, okay?” Jinyoung insists right back, because he isn’t about to risk footage like this getting leaked.

Jackson nods seriously, he knows how bad the situation could be if this was made public. But Jinyoung needs this, he’s been struggling with the kissing scenes for his new drama more than he cares to admit. And if there is anyone he’s comfortable enough around to practice a kissing scene with, it’s Jackson.

So that’s how Jinyoung and Jackson end up in one of the practice rooms at the company, kneeling on the floor facing each other, one of the company’s video cameras blinking at them as it records.

The first few times, Jinyoung goes in for the kisses a little too rushed or with too much force, and Jackson winces or pulls back before instructing Jinyoung on how to improve.

“You’ve gotta go in with _intention_ ,” Jackson explains after one particularly hurried kiss. “Maybe even hold the side of my face before you do it.”

Jinyoung nods seriously, then brings one hand up to cup Jackson’s face, his thumb stroking lightly along Jackson’s cheek. “Like this?”

Jackson swallows. “Yeah, something like that.”

Each time they practice, they watch the playback right after, monitoring it like it’s one of their choreography videos and giving each other pointers. After about a dozen takes, Jackson starts to lick his lips unconsciously, the skin there getting a bit dry from the repeated contact. Jinyoung, seeing this, pulls a lip balm out of his pocket and hands it to him.

“Mmm, it tastes like peach,” Jackson muses happily as he rubs his lips together after applying the balm. It gives Jackson’s pink lips a bit of a shine and Jinyoung finds it hard to look away.

This time when they kiss, their lips stick together a bit since the balm is somewhat tacky. And Jackson wasn’t lying earlier, the balm is peach flavoured and Jinyoung can’t help but notice that it’s actually pretty. . . delicious? For some reason, he has the urge to taste it again.

After Jackson clicks the button to stop the recording, Jinyoung grabs his hand and Jackson turns to face him, a somewhat surprised look on his face. Jinyoung kisses him again, despite the fact that the camera isn’t currently filming, savouring the taste of the balm and Jackson's lips.

Jackson is taken aback at first, realizing that they’re not filming right now but unsure of whether Jinyoung just doesn’t know that or whether he _does_ know and is kissing him anyway. And with the crush Jackson has been nursing for the past eight or so years, he doesn’t exactly want to tell Jinyoung to stop. So he simply kisses Jinyoung back, letting his mouth be guided open wide by Jinyoung’s lips.

Soon Jinyoung wants to taste more of Jackson than just his lips, and he begins to move his mouth to Jackson’s jaw and neck. The skin is more sensitive there and Jinyoung’s lips feel extra soft and plump today, making Jackson shiver a bit at the sensation of his warm breath. Jinyoung holds the back of Jackson’s head as he moves, the way Jackson knows he likes to do, and it gives Jackson a feeling of being safe and wanted. He breathes out a soft sigh.

At the sound of it, an odd feeling resonates within Jinyoung. It’s new, this entire thing, because although they’ve been practicing kissing for the last half hour, they haven’t exactly done _this_ before. But it also seems like this feeling has always been there, deep beneath the surface—an attraction, a want. Jackson continues to let out small noises, low in his chest that make it rumble and Jinyoung can feel the vibration of them as his lips trace further down Jackson’s throat. The sound is like, god, it's really fucking hot, and now Jinyoung is completely past the point of tenderness. He nips at the tender skin of Jackson’s neck, just to see what noises he can pull out of the man. And Jackson, being the people pleaser that he is, doesn't disappoint. He moans softly and it's almost a whine, a plea for Jinyoung to keep going, which Jinyoung does. He uses his tongue now, making the spots he’d bitten a little more wet, easing each of the small hurts he caused.

Jinyoung reaches the part of Jackson where his skin disappears underneath his black muscle shirt and wastes no time in pulling the fabric to the side, the armhole wide enough to expose Jackson’s perky chest. His nipples are so incredibly pink and it makes them look like little strawberries. Jinyoung moves his mouth down to one of them, his eyes still trained on Jackson, and he watches as the man sucks in a tiny breath. Then Jinyoung licks it, toying with it just to see what Jackson will do. Jackson groans at first, but then throws his head back as Jinyoung starts to suck on it.

"Fuck, Jinyoung-ah, stop playing around," Jackson begs, because he doesn't know how much more he can take of this.

Jinyoung just laughs in that way that is reserved for Jackson alone and then peels Jackson's shirt off over his head. He moves his mouth all over Jackson's torso now—down his defined pecs and abs, kissing and licking each spot as though every part of Jackson tastes a little different, and he wants to taste it all. Jackson lets out a rough noise from above, leaning back on his elbows with his eyes closed tightly, as if he thinks this is a dream and he doesn't want to wake up (which is precisely what Jackson is thinking, because he’s dreamed of this happening for so long that he thinks there’s no way it could be true).

And Jinyoung realizes this, he knew of Jackson’s crush and even though he’d always felt the same way he also never wanted to risk ruining their friendship. But he doesn’t want to stop, so he decides to make it clear to Jackson that this is not dream, that this is actually happening. Jinyoung does recognize, though, that what he wants to do next is kind of the point of no return.

His gaze flicks up to Jackson, just to be sure that they’re _both_ sure, and he's met with the widest, most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. Even though he's seen them a thousand times before, they look a little different now, holding the excitement, anticipation, and disbelief at what Jinyoung is about to do.

Then he hooks his fingers onto Jackson's joggers and pulls them down. Jackson's hardening cock springs free and bobs lightly against his stomach, and Jinyoung sucks in a small breath.

"No underwear today?" he teases.

Jackson blushes deeply. "It gets in the way of my dancing sometimes."

"We were practicing kissing, Seun-ah, not dancing."

Jackson doesn't have a response to that, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, which is so adorable that Jinyoung just laughs and resumes his exploration of Jackson's hips. He grabs Jackson's pretty cock in his left hand, working it up and down the length slowly. His eyes are still locked on Jackson, but now he brings his mouth to kiss around the skin of his hips and thighs. He even presses a few gentle kisses to Jackson’s balls and the man groans. The sound is really fucking hot so Jinyoung does it again. He sucks a bit this time, moving his left hand a little faster now. Jackson moans more, and at one particularly hard suck he swears and thrusts into Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung lets him thrust a few more times, tightening his grip, and Jackson looks at him with wild, pleading eyes. He doesn't want to ask but Jinyoung knows what he wants. He holds Jackson’s cock at its base and brings his lips onto the tip, kissing it a few times and then pushing it into his mouth, keeping a tight suction with his lips. It's a bit salty from the precome and Jinyoung loves the taste of it. He hums a bit, actually, because of how good is tastes, like Jackson’s lavender-scented soap and coconut body cream.

Jinyoung moves his lips along the shaft, fitting as much of Jackson into his mouth as he can without deepthroating (because he needs to work up to that). He moves slowly but with purpose, keeping the suction tight enough that it makes a popping noise when he releases it at the top. He continues like that, moving down as far as he can go and then all the way back to the top, but he inches farther down each time, letting his throat loosen as he does.

Now, the thing about Jinyoung is that he knows he's hot, and he knows that he looks fucking good like this—his lips stretched around Jackson’s cock and his bangs falling over his eyes just slightly—but he also knows that his best asset is his ass. So as he leans down to suck on Jackson’s cock, he hikes up his hips to allow Jackson to see his ass—still in his sweatpants, mind you—above Jinyoung’s head. And, well, Jackson is an ass man, and this is _Jinyoung’s_ insanely hot ass we're talking about, so he's getting quite the view with Jinyoung sucking on his cock all prettily and his ass hiked up in the air like a fucking porn star.

"Take them off," he says suddenly.

Jinyoung pops off Jackson's cock and looks at him, confused. "What?"

"Your pants," Jackson whines with an urgency that he can't put into words, "please, take them _off_."

Jinyoung smiles, because he understands now, and so he does. He pulls his pants and underwear (because he doesn't go commando like Jackson) down until they gather at his knees, and then he goes back to his work. Jackson groans loudly when Jinyoung starts up again, because the view of Jinyoung’s bare ass up in the air and his hard cock bobbing slightly as he moves is just too much and Jackson can't really control himself.

Like this, Jinyoung not only _knows_ he looks good, but he also _feels_ really fucking sexy, what with Jackson moaning and swearing almost like he's already holding back his orgasm. And when Jinyoung _feels_ sexy like this he's able to ignore discomfort a lot more, because the arousal just sort of takes over everything, so he relaxes his throat and pushes his mouth down over Jackson’s cock completely, fitting the entire length into his mouth and down his throat. Jackson swears again, bringing his hand up to grab Jinyoung’s hair, giving a small aborted thrust that Jinyoung can feel poke against the back of his throat. It's almost too much, because he does sadly have a gag reflex, but he takes a deep breath and ignores the sensation. He tilts his head slightly to look up at Jackson and gives a nod (well, as much of a nod as he can with Jackson’s cock down his throat). Jackson wastes no time, because he's never been a very patient person, and starts thrusting into Jinyoung’s mouth. It's slow at first as he lets Jinyoung get used to the feeling and giving him a chance to breathe through it. But then Jinyoung moves his hands to Jackson’s hips, squeezing the bit of fat there, urging him to keep going, which makes Jackson just lose it, fucking into Jinyoung’s mouth as hard as he dares.

It doesn't take long for Jackson like this. It’s such a sight to see, Jinyoung getting completely face-fucked, tears streaming down his cheeks from the force of it, his hair wild and matted in Jackson’s hand, the loud, obscene noises coming from Jinyoung’s impossibly plump lips. Jackson comes down the back of his throat and Jinyoung almost chokes, but somehow that just makes it hotter, and Jackson groans so loudly it's more like a scream as the grip in Jinyoung’s hair tightens to the point of discomfort.

When he stills, Jinyoung slowly moves his mouth up until it's about halfway up the shaft and swallows the mix of spit and come still left in his mouth. Then he pulls off completely with another pop of his lips and Jackson hisses at the sensitivity of his overstimulated cock. Jinyoung smiles at him sweetly and Jackson wonders what he did to deserve a man like Jinyoung in his life.

Jackson and Jinyoung exit the practice room, after Jackson’s had a chance to take care of Jinyoung, of course, and they find Mark and Jaebeom outside in the sitting area there.

"I take it you two had fun with your kissing practice?" Mark asks, and Jaebeom winces.

Jinyoung and Jackson just exchange a look, the panic of being caught plain as day on their faces.

"How did you know?" Jinyoung asks, confused and curious.

"The walls are pretty thin," Mark says with a wink.

"Yeah, and Jackson is literally the loudest person in the world, you think he'd be any different when he's getting his dick sucked?" Jaebeom grumbles.

Jackson and Jinyoung just laugh at that, giving each other a look that suggests they might have fun with this in the future. Mark and Jaebeom groan in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, i welcome all kinds of praise! comments, twitter, carrier pigeon, take your pick.
> 
> i'm also very proud of myself that i managed to actually write porn without plot, which always seems to be such a challenge for me. i did it, y'all, I DID IT. maybe this is the start of something new... _promptly starts singing high school musical_
> 
> come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/huahuaspassword) if you want to see me retweet a lot of GOT7 content on the daily


End file.
